1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for injecting a printing material into a cartridge.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique which uses an ink cartridge (also simply referred to as a “cartridge”) for containing ink has been known as a technique which supplies ink to a printer as an example of a printing device (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-061785 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-349786). Such a cartridge is manufactured by injecting ink into a printing material containing chamber for containing ink. The above mentioned publications also disclose a technique in which a cartridge is reused by injecting ink into a used cartridge again so as to achieve the effective use of resources.